This study proposes to investigate the potential adverse effects of cadmium in a group of long-term cadmium exposed workers with low serum testosterone levels. An in-depth assessment of male reproductive function including history and physical examination, an evaluation of the hypothalamic-pituitary-gonadal axis, semen analyses and studies of erectile function will be performed.